Speak Now
by Gummy Worms3
Summary: Towards end of Tales from the Hood. Sabrina and Puck are twelve when they realize they love each other. But, when they're both fifteen, and their relationship is threatened, what will Puck do, and how will Sabrina cope? Rated T because I said so.


Summary: Takes place right before Goldilocks shows up in _Tales from the Hood._ Sabrina and Puck are twelve when they realize they love each other. But, when they're both fifteen, and their relationship is threatened, what will Puck do, and how will Sabrina cope? Puck and Sabrina are a little OOC, but I think it's cute Kind of a song fic in later chapters, but there's only going to be like two songs.

"PUCK!" I yelled as I stomped down the stairs to the kitchen table.

"_Leibling_, what's wrong?" Granny asked as she busily set the blue pancakes and pink syrup on the table. Clearly, she hadn't even glanced up at me; otherwise she would've seen my hair sticking up like I'd had stuck my finger in a light socket. My hair was also bright-friggin-pink!

"Puck, that stupid pus brain, died my hair bright pink, and stuck a bunch of glue in it! If this doesn't come out, I'm going to kill him slowly and painfully! If it does come out, I'll be sure to make it quick!" I screeched, stamping back up the stairs to wake my sister, Daphne.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Granny shaking her head back and forth, a slight smile on her face.

I marched into my room, and slammed the door behind me.

"Daphne! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" I yelled at my little sister.

"Whaaaa?" She mumbled, half sitting up.

"C'mon, Daphne. Get. Up!"

Once Daphne _finally_ got up, I hurried downstairs to breakfast, Daphne trailing behind me.

"Mmmm… Granny, it smells delicious!" Daphne said, as she grabbed a plate and began piling it high with blue pancakes, purple sausages, and orange bacon. They made me nauseous.

"Good morning, _leiblings. _Would you like something for breakfast?" Granny asked.

I shook my head. "No thanks, Granny. I'm not that hungry."

Just then, Uncle Jake and the freak baby himself came down the stairs. Up until then, I had forgotten about my hair. He was so dead.

"Good morning, Grimm. Bad hair day?" Puck asked with a grin.

"You. Are. So. Dead." I growled at him.

He just grinned at me, and got his own plate. It was about to topple over it was so full of food. He and Daphne dug in, while I excused myself to go to the bathroom to take a shower. If I can't get this dye and glue out of my hair, I'm going to kill him in his sleep tonight.

For those of you that don't know, my name is Sabrina Grimm. I'm twelve years old, and I live with my Granny, Uncle Jake, Mr. Canis, Daphne, and Puck in my grandma's house. I live in a tiny town called Ferryport Landing. And, yes, fairytale creatures are real. The aforementioned Mr. Canis is the Big Bad Wolf, and the Puck I spoke of before is the one and only Puck: the villain of the worst kind, the one from the wrong side of the tracks, the Trickster King. I'll talk more about him later. I technically live with my parents too, but I don't really count them, since they're still in their enchanted sleep. They've been asleep for three years, and I really, really miss them. I miss my father's warm hugs, and my mother's gentle laugh. If only we could find a way to wake them up.

Anyways, back to Puck. He is the most obnoxious, smelly, immature boy/fairy that you will ever meet. He drives me absolutely insane. He is constantly pranking me, and calling me names (i.e. ugly, pus face, the list could go on forever). I also think that I'm slowly, slowly falling in lo-NO! I hate hate _hate _him! I absolutely do _not_ love Puck! Ok… well… maybe a _little_… or more than a little…. Maybe a lot… Okay, honestly, I'm completely head over heels for him, and I have no idea why. All he does is insult me and pull mean pranks on me. I guess he is always saving my butt, and can be really sweet when he wants to be, but that's not a reason to love someone, is it? I've seen our future. The most ridiculous thing happens: the Trickster King and I get married! How stupid is that? I mean, there's no way Puck would ever love me… right?

An hour and a whole bottle of shampoo later, my hair was blond and glue free. Thank God. Just as I was doing my hair, the doorbell rang. It rang again, so I threw my hair in a sloppy ponytail, and ran downstairs.

"Just a sec!" I yelled, hoping they wouldn't leave. I was so focused on hurrying downstairs, that I ran smack into Puck.

"Ow! You gonna answer the door, Grimm?" Puck asked.

I glared at him, and then turned to deal with the still ringing doorbell. "I'll deal with you later, butt face," I called over my shoulder at him. I was hoping that he would go back to his room, so that I could deal with whoever was at the door by myself. Of course, I just don't have that kind of luck. "Why don't you just go back to your room, freak baby?"

"And leave you by yourself?" He scoffed. "I don't think so, pus brain."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

I finally reached the door with Puck just a few steps behind me. I opened it, and got the shock of my life.

Goldilocks. Goldilocks, who said that she would never come back to Ferryport Landing, was standing in my doorway. With that thought, my whole world went black. The last thing I remember was a pair of strong arms supporting me.

"Grimm. Grimm. Wake up right this instant, dork face!" I heard someone call. My eyes and limbs felt extremely heavy. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see Puck standing over me, his face inches from my own. I was lying on the couch. I briefly wondered how I got there, and then realized Puck must have carried me. My face turned beet red.

"She lives!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

"Shut up, spaz." I gradually sat up to look at Goldilocks. "So you came back, eh?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I was torn up with guilt after I saw how much you missed your father. I still love you him, and seeing his kids in pain, hurt me. So, I decided to do something about it."

"Well, the old man's upstairs. Follow me," Puck commanded.

"Puck! Just shut up for once in your immortal life! I think we should wait on Daphne and Granny. I think that they'll want to be a part of this."

"Wrong! We shouldn't wait on them. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You don't want to get the Marshmallow's hopes up, only to have them crushed, do you?"

"I guess you're right…"

"Whoa!" Puck gasped, shocked. "Did Sabrina Grimm just admit that I was right?"

"Cherish the moment. It'll never happen again," I said, sarcastically. "Where is everyone else, anyway?"

"The old woman had to run to the store and Marshmallow and Canis went with her. I assume your uncle went to go see his little girlfriend."

"Oh. Well, I guess we should go ahead and try it then," I said. "Follow me, Goldie."

As we walked upstairs to my parents' room, I was trying to control my excitement. I kept telling myself that it probably wouldn't work, just so it wouldn't hurt as much when it didn't. We got to their room, and I heard Goldie gasp.

"Henry!" she exclaimed.

"All you have to do is kiss him, and then leave. Comprende?"

I shook my head at him. "Shut up, Puck. She's doing us a huge favor. She's going to be stuck in Ferryport Landing forever now. So just be quiet? 'Comprende'?"

"Whatever, Grimm."

While Puck and I were arguing, Goldilocks had slowly walked over to my father's bedside. I must admit, I was a little creeped out by the way she was looking at him. Only my mom is allowed to look at my dad like that! But, if she could wake them up, then I guess I can put up with it.

"Do you think… could you guys… ya know, leave?" She asked with a pained expression on her face.

"Ha! No way!" Puck proclaimed. I nodded in agreement. Goldilocks shrugged, and slowly, slowly bent down to my dad. I held my breath and unconsciously reached down to grab Puck's hand. He squeezed my hand in reassurance.

I'm pretty sure that I just about stopped all circulation in Puck's hand, but I didn't even notice. I couldn't breathe as Goldie's lips met my father's. The kiss only lasted about a second or two. It was extremely weird to watch someone who was not my mom kiss my dad.

About fifteen seconds later, my dad stirred. First, just his fingers twitched, then his eyes opened and his whole body started to move.

"Well! Kiss your wife, old man!" Puck practically shouted. Dad looked at him in confusion for a second before complying. He kissed my mom, and she went through the same process my dad had. They were awake! I was so excited, that I turned to hug Puck. Before I knew what I was doing, I took his face in both my hands and kissed him full on the mouth! His arms came around my waist as he kissed me back.

My dad cleared his throat, and I opened my eyes to find Puck staring at me, his eyes open wide, his whole face showing shock. I'm sure my face showed the same. I made a nervous noise, and turned away from Puck. He let go of me (maybe a little reluctantly), and I turned towards my parents. I rushed to their bed and hugged them both tightly.

"Sabrina!" my mom shouted, hugging my fiercely. "What happened? Why do you look so grown up all the sudden? Where are we?"

That was when the tears came. I just started sobbing uncontrollably, and showed no sign of stopping. "I…I… the orphanage…and they…ferrets…and Granny…" I tried to explain around the tears, with no success.

"Shh...shh… It's okay, baby," my mom cooed as she stroked my hair.

"Wait a second." I looked up at my father and saw the realization dawn on him. His face was suddenly angry. "We're in Ferryport Landing, aren't we?" I nodded sheepishly. "How dare she! Where is your grandmother?" he demanded.

Just then, I heard the front door open, and Granny call "_Leiblings_! Where are you?"

I looked at Puck. He nodded and went downstairs to get Granny.

"MOM! DAD!" I heard Daphne squeal a few seconds later. I heard the pitter-patter of her feet running up the stairs, and a loud "OOPH!" as she tripped in her excitement.

"Careful there, Marshmallow."

Daphne came running in and jumped onto the bed, hugging Mom and Dad as tightly as she could. Puck, Granny, and Mr. Canis were all trailing behind her. Granny came over to join our hug-fest. I looked back towards Puck and Mr. Canis to see them both standing there awkwardly. Right as I looked at Puck, he looked at me. I blushed fire engine red and looked away. Seeing my blush, my mom caught my eye, and raised her eyebrows at me. I blushed even harder and looked away from her as well. It seemed we had some things to talk about later.

"Mom," my dad said, breaking through my semi-happy, semi-embarrassed fog. "Why are we here? You know what I didn't want the girls to know about Everafters."

"Henry-" Granny started to say.

"Dad! Why didn't you tell us about Everafters? They're so punk-rock! And Granny is the best granny in the world and the best cook! I love it here and never want to leave!" Daphne said excitedly.

"Punk-rock?" My mom asked.

"It's Daphne's word for cool," I said, rolling my eyes in a 'you gotta love her' kind of way. "But, really. Granny saved us. I don't know how much longer I could've taken in the orphanages. At first, I hated it here. After you were kidnapped and put under a sleeping spell, we went from foster home to foster home, and they were all horrible. Granny Relda finally came to save us, and I thought she was some psycho since you didn't tell us our grandma was alive. But eventually, I realized that she was telling the truth. By the way, this is Mr. Canis and Puck. Mr. Canis lives with us and so does Puck. They have both saved our lives on multiple occasions."

"And Puck lo- mmmph!" Daphne mumbled incoherently as Puck slapped his hand over her mouth.

I looked at them both questioningly. Whatever. They were both so weird.

"Wait," I said looking around. "Where'd Goldilocks go?"

"We passed her on our way up here, honey. We'll have to thank her later," Granny Relda said.

We talked to Mom and Dad for another hour or two. Daphne's stomach suddenly growled loudly. We all looked at her and then burst into laughter.

"I guess that's my cue to go start dinner," Granny said with a laugh. Everyone followed her downstairs, but I made a quick stop in my room for a minute. I was just so happy I could scream! Plus, I kissed Puck! I. kissed. Puck! Maybe he'll just pretend it never happened… That would probably be best. But was that what I really wanted? Just then, I heard a knock on my door, and I heard Puck saying, "Grimm, can I come in?"

Aww, crap.

**AN: So, what'd ya think? R&R please! Sorry, it was so long! I couldn't find a place to stop.**


End file.
